


Fancy Dress

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, College, Dress Up, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, Prequel, Reboot, University, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets Lara a present. Lara is less than amused. Set during their time at university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Dress

"Honey, I'm home! Where's dinner, woman?"

Lara didn't look up. The Carolingian engraving she was studying would have been hard enough to interpret even if the photo wasn't of such low quality. She was just leaning in and peering harder at the rubbed-down Old Frankish script when a pair of hands clapped down on her shoulders.

"Hey, Earth to Croft." Lara blinked and turned her head to find her roommate staring down at her with an affectionate smile and a raised eyebrow. The young brunette smiled back sheepishly.

"Hi, Sam. Sorry. I was just—"

"Studying. Imagine that. Well, you're gonna have to take a break so you can show me proper appreciation for this present I got you."

Lara groaned as she tipped back in her chair. "Oh, Sam. You know I don't like it when you buy me things..."

"I know, sweetie. But I was out shopping, and I saw it, and I thought of you."

Lara rolled her eyes as Sam handed her a white paper shopping bag. Then she opened the bag, and rolling no longer seemed like a sufficient response. As she pulled the plastic pouch of clothes out of the bag, Lara fixed her roommate with a glare that earned her an innocent smile.

Calling the garments 'clothes,' however, might have been a bit of an overstatement. From the look of the pouting, top-heavy model on the cardboard insert, the skintight turquoise tank top and minuscule khaki shorts hardly seemed like the kind of thing she'd wear in public. "You can't be serious."

Sam grinned. "Come on, it's Halloween!"

"It's the tenth, Sam."

"You know what I mean!"

Lara sighed dramatically as she studied the label. "'Sexy Archaeologist'? Is that a thing?"

Sam's pointed glance up and down her lounging body was accompanied by a smirk. "It will be once you get your degree."

Lara fidgeted. She knew from the attention she got from boys—or the attention Sam insisted she got from boys, she was never very good at recognizing any but the most obscene—that she wasn't exactly hideous, but she still couldn't help squirming when Sam looked at her like that. Lara cleared her throat.

"And why the holsters? Since when do archaeologists carry guns?"

"Roth does."

Lara snorted. "Yes, well, Conrad Roth is hardly a model historian."

"Says the historian who looks like a model," Sam sniped, and Lara blushed. There she went again. Sam flopped down dramatically on her bed. "Just try it on! Please? For me? For your best roomie who just wanted to put a smile on your face and really asks for so little in the grand scheme of—"

"Right! Fine! I surrender. Thank you for your generosity, how can I ever repay you, and so on."

"Well, that's easy!" Sam shot her a devilish grin, immediately popping back to her feet. "You can model it for me!"

Lara tipped her head back with a groan. Well, she'd walked right into that one, hadn't she?

Without any further ado, she rolled to her feet, tugging her t-shirt over her head; she'd never been comfortable taking her clothes off around people, but after living in such close quarters with the much-less-shy Sam she knew that wasn't an excuse her roommate was likely to accept. Her bra was the plain beige one she wore whenever she could get away with it, but her panties were, unfortunately, one of the pairs Sam had picked up as one of her previous impulse buys, purple lace and really much more comfortable than she'd anticipated; no doubt Sam wouldn't hesitate to remind her that she'd said she would probably never wear them.

She pulled on the tank top, which stopped at her navel and was much too tight across her chest, then wiggled her hips into the tight shorts as Sam giggled. "Ooh yeah, shake it, baby..."

Lara scowled as she strapped on the belts and hip holsters that went over it. When her transformation to 'sexy archaeologist' was complete, she turned back to face Sam's smug grin, hands spread wide.

"There. Happy? Am I humiliated enough for you?"

Sam's smile turned a little kinder as her eyes swept up and down Lara's body again. "Oh, sweetie, don't be like that! You look great. Dashing!" Sam giggled as she dropped back onto her bed, arms over her head and body stretched out like a pin-up poster. "Now you can come rescue me from this ancient cursed temple!"

Lara smiled flatly. "Archaeologists don't go around rescuing people, Sam."

Sam grinned. "Then you'll be the first."

Lara sighed, but she was smiling now. "Whatever would I do without you to make my life interesting? Very well, imperiled damsel, have no fear, an improbably sexy archaeologist is here to save you."

Sam giggled as Lara approached the bed, then shrieked as her roommate's arms suddenly wrapped around her midsection and she was unceremoniously thrown over Lara's shoulder.

"Holy crap! Jeez, Lara, how are you so strong?"

"I work out," Lara grunted as she toddled across the floor with her squirming, laughing package clinging to her back.

"When? You're always studying!"

"Maybe if you ever got out of bed before nine, you'd see!" she huffed, leaning forward and pitching Sam into the other bed. Her roommate lay under her, giggling, face flushed and chest heaving and with her arms still draped around Lara's shoulders, and Lara froze.

She'd felt this urge before, the urge to just lean down and...her mind wouldn't let her finish the thought. Her body, however, was very, very aware that she could feel Sam's chest brushing up against hers every time she inhaled. Lara cleared her throat.

"There. You're saved. Now will you let me study, please?"

Sam licked her lips, eyes darker than Lara was used to. "Don't I have to...repay you for saving my life?"

Lara felt herself flush. She knew Sam liked to tease her, but this was getting...she shook her head. "Sam, I—"

Before she had even decided what she was going to say, Sam's head shot up, and Lara felt her warm, smooth lips...on the tip of her nose. She blinked. Sam grinned.

Lara tried to pull back, her protests belied by her laughter as Sam followed her up, peppering her entire face with kisses amid murmurs of "Oh, my hero" and "How can I ever repay you, hint hint" until Lara was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Then Sam's lips happened to accidentally meet hers, and the laughter stopped.

Sam blushed as she pulled back, and Lara didn't imagine she was far behind. Their hands were at their sides, and their eyes were on the floor. Eventually, Lara cleared her throat.

"I really have to finish this translation."

"Right." Sam nodded eagerly. "I should...go find some food. Do you want...anything in particular, or..."

"No, whatever you want is fine with me."

"Good. I'll...I'll go do that."

Lara nodded as her roommate turned back for the door. When it closed behind her, the young brunette's body collapsed to her bed with a sigh. _That's quite a lot of trouble you've caused_ , she thought as she glared down at the skimpy outfit.

Lara Croft the sexy archaeologist, rescuing the damsel in distress.

Thank God that was never going to come up again.


End file.
